interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Society
The Royal Society is a Pro-Human, Anti-Republic paramilitary organization that was created during the social strife succeeding the Biotech Revolution to combat the alleged genetic corruption of Mankind. Originally, they were not covert, and embarked on advertising campaigns of open enrollment. Members would be taught weapon accuracy, were indoctrinated by Society propaganda, and taught how to wage guerrilla warfare. While this was technically illegal to raise an unauthorized militia, they were deemed non-violent by the Republic, and forgotten about as the World Parliament attempted to reason with the throngs of protesters all over Terran Space. This oversight would culminate in the Battle of Seattle, where Royal Society Imperial Guardsman marched on the local government to topple it and start a revolution against the Terran Federal Republic. However, a Tactical Marine firebase was in the area, deployed because of the amount of rioters, and violently put down the uprising. =Structure= The Battle of Seattle marked a turning point in the direction of the Royal Society. If they remained open to the public, they would be hunted down by the Republic and their desire for a Human autocracy cast asunder. So, to preserve what they had gained, the Society's membership split up into independent cells or Chapters, each operating on their own accord to damage and harm the Republic. While this decentralization process made it near impossible for each Chapter to communicate, it protected the Royal Society as a whole; one Chapter falling into Federal hands would not compromise the entire organization. For now, the Royal Society is fractured, trusting that each Chapter is doing it's part to train soldiers, build weapons, and terrorize the Republic until the time is right to band together and topple the Republic. =Beliefs= On Xenosophonts The Royal Society believes that Mankind has paid a price for being a member of the interstellar community. They believe Humanity and her rich culture have been poisoned by alien culture and ideas, with the majority of their hatred directed at the Galactic Union and their political monolith. Their core belief holds that all alien life should be enslaved or exterminated, with the later fate far more preferable if possible. A portion of their rage is at the ever-growing number of cross-species romantic affairs, believing that aliens have corrupted Mankind completely: mind, body, and soul. Royal Society Chapters often target areas of human-alien interaction; mainly trading posts, Union patrols, and even so far as mixed-species pirate crews. On the Republic The Royal Society believes in order, and that this desired order cannot exist with the Republic at the helm of human destiny. Their tone is anti-democratic, believing that an open-government democracy is utter chaos, and easy to topple. Political strength can only come when the government is closed, and treats their constituents as subjects as opposed to citizens. This autocratic concept converges with their notion of creating an Imperial Galaxy, or having all human worlds controlled by a leviathan who is ever-present and immortal, serving as a stable leader for generations of human lives. This states that empires, not democracies are paramount for long-term political stability, as threats can be responded to at an instant as opposed to the slow engine of democracy. On Genetic Engineering The Royal Society despises any non-Baseline human species, believing that humanity in itself is pure and perfect, and all alterations made to that pure and perfect form need to be eradicated. This is where the Royal Society's belief system takes a turn. When the Olympus Chapter was disbanded on Mars by Federal authorities in GD 9897, they found hundreds of reportedly missing Tweaks who had been serving the base's operatives as forced laborers. The Society believes that it is impractical to eradicate billions of second-class Humans, so an alternative is to enslave them - not for the efficiency of slavery (which is low), but purely for the sake of turning Tweaks into an exploited underclass. =Ranks= * Page: A newly initiated member of the Royal Society. Conditions on joining vary between Chapters, bust most rely on indirect contact. This is in case the prospective member does not deliver, and they do not have to be executed because they know nothing about the Chapter and cannot expose them because of any hatred they may foster. Regardless, the process to become a Page is very length. Once you are a member of the organization, you cannot leave. Member after becoming Pages are inserted with a "death chip" at the base of their brain. The instant there is a perceived threat from said member, the microchip separates the brain stem from the spinal cord, killing the person instantly. * Knight: A Knight is a member who has committed oneself to the ideals of the Royal Society, and has actively assisted in building up the Chapter militarily. Knights work directly in the screening process for Pages, so becoming one grants much influence over recruitment. Knights also preside over the executions of members, having the final say on whether or not a member is dangerous to the Chapter or not. * Lord: Lords are the highest rank any member of any Chapter, as they are most venerable and wise of members, who have helped the Chapter for years, and organize many attacks against the Republic and the Galactic Union. Lords preside over Knights and Pages, and function as leaders when the Prince of the Chapter cannot or is unable to intervene. * Prince: Princes function as the leaders of the Chapters, and make the final decisions on everything. A single Prince rules each chapter, and most often do not communicate with the supposed leader of the Royal Society nor other Princes during their tenure in office. Upon the death of a Prince, the longest-serving Lord takes over, continuing into the Knights if necessary. A Page can never become a Prince. If no Knights and Lords can assume the title, the Chapter is disbanded, the "death chips" activating and wiping out the Chapter membership and their headquarters. Category:Factions Category:Humans